Sailor Moon: New Generation
by undertaker-joe
Summary: Basically, the season of Sailor Moon that i revised to make it different. Please r+r but be nice cause i can't really write good, even if it is a flame try to be nice.


Opening Song: FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON SHE WILL NEVER TURN HER BACK ON A FRIEND SHE IS ALWAYS THERE TO DEFEND SHE IS THE ONE ON WHOM WE CAN DEPEND SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR SAILOR VENUS SAILOR MERCURY SAILOR MARS SAILOR JUPITER ... YOU CAN SEE THE POWERS ARE SO NEW TO HER SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT WHEN THE SAILORS GET TO HELP FIGHT SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON SHE IS THE ONE SAILOR MOON!  
  
Narrator: A THOUSAND YEARS AGO, OUR MOON WAS HOME TO GREAT CIVILIZATION RULED BY QUEEN SERENITY. EVERYTHING WAS PEACEFUL UNTIL THE ARRIVAL OF EVIL QUEEN BERYL.  
  
Beryl: HA, HA, HA, HA! FIRST THE MOON SHALL BE MINE, THEN THE UNIVERSE! Narrator: TO CONQUER THE MOON, QUEEN BERYL UNLEASHED THE AWESOME POWER OF THE NEGA FORCE. ALTHOUGH HER WORLD WAS DESTROYED, QUEEN SERENITY'S LAST HOPE WAS THE POWER OF THE IMPERIAL SILVER CRYSTAL AND THE CRESCENT MOON WAND.  
  
Serenity: ONLY THIS CRYSTALLINE WAND CAN COMBAT THE POWER OF THE NEGAFORCE. NEVER LET OUR ENEMIES GET THEM OR THE UNIVERSE IS DOOMED. BUT MOST OF ALL YOU MUST PROTECT OUR DEAR PRINCESS SHELINDA! UNDERSTAND?  
  
Luna & Artemis: YES!  
  
Narrator: ... IN MOONBEAM CRYSTALS, THE QUEEN SENT THE PRINCESS AND THE CHILDREN OF THE MOON TO THE FUTURE ON EARTH. THEIR MEMORIES LOST TO THEM ALL, THE QUEEN'S CAT ADVISORS, LUNA AND ARTEMIS, MUST FIND THE PRINCESS SO SHE WILL AT LAST BE SAFE. AND SO OUR STORY BEGINS!  
  
Shelinda: OH NO! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN! MOTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP IN TIME FOR THE FIRST BELL?  
  
Shelinda's Mom: I DID, SHELINDA, THREE TIMES. AND EACH TIME YOU SAID YOU WERE GETTING UP RIGHT AWAY.  
  
Shelinda: AND YOU BELIEVED ME? Mom: SHELINDA!  
  
Shelinda: I'VE GOT TO GO.  
  
Mom: AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING, DEAR?  
  
Shelinda: WHAT? OH YEAH. BYE, MOM! SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL! I'M SO SLEEPY! WHY CAN'T TODAY BE SATURDAY?  
  
Kids: HOLD STILL! I CAN FEEL IT'S TONGUE!  
  
I'M TRYING!  
  
Shelinda: HEY, STOP IT! LEAVE THAT CAT ALONE! ROTTEN BRATS! YOU POOR THING! DID THOSE CREEPY KIDS HURT YOU, KITTY? YOU'RE OKAY. BUT HOW ABOUT I TAKE THIS BANDAGE OFF OF YOU. HUH? IS THAT A CRESCENT MOON?  
  
Luna (thinking): THIS GIRL ... I SENSE SOMETHING.  
  
Shelinda: NICE KITTY! OH GREAT! NOW I'M REALLY LATE!  
  
Luna (thinking): COULD SHE BE THE ONE?  
  
Shelinda: HEY! DID YOU HEAR? THERE'S A NEW SAILOR VIDEO GAME OUT, I SAW IT ON TV.  
  
Miss Haruka: SHELINDA, YOU NEED MORE STUDYING AND LESS TV. THERE ISN'T ANY EXCUSE FOR FAILING THIS EXAM.  
  
Shelinda: I FAILED? HOW CAN THAT BE?  
  
Miss Haruka: HAVE YOUR MOTHER SIGN THIS AND RETURN IT TO ME.  
  
Mibsy: CHILL OUT, SHELINDA, IT'S JUST ONE LOUSY TEST. IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD.  
  
Shelinda: YOU DON'T GET IT, MIBSY. IF MY MOM FINDS OUT I FLUNKED THAT TEST, SHE'LL GROUND ME AND CUT MY ALLOWANCE, AND I WON'T GET TO PLAY THE NEW GAME!  
  
Marvin: HEY, SHELINDA, I HEARD ABOUT YOUR TEST. WANT ME TO BE YOUR TUTOR?  
  
Shelinda: ABOUT AS MUCH AS A TOOTHACHE.  
  
Mibsy: YOU'RE SUCH A DWEEB, MARVIN. SHE DOESN'T NEED A TUTOR, SHE NEEDS A TRIP TO THE MALL TO GET HER MIND OFF THIS. TELL YOUR MOM YOU'RE AT MY HOUSE STUDYING.  
  
Marvin: YOU'RE GOING SHOPPING? WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR GRADES? I DIDN'T STUDY AND I ONLY GOT A 95. HOW WILL I EXPLAIN THIS TO MY PARENTS?  
  
Mibsy: DO WE CARE?  
  
Shelinda: (crying) MAYBE HE'S RIGHT!  
  
Mibsy: WE'RE GOING SHOPPING. BY THE TIME YOU GET HOME, YOUR MOM WILL HAVE FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT THAT DUMB TEST.  
  
Shelinda: DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?  
  
Mibsy: I KNOW SO. I SAW SOME MAJOR AWESOME BOOTS ON SALE. WE CAN GET ICE CREAM, THEN SHOP SOME MORE.  
  
Shelinda: CAN WE LOOK FOR SOME EARRINGS?  
  
Mibsy: GOOD IDEA! WE CAN GO TO MY MOM'S JEWELLERY STORE; SHE'S GOT SOME MAJOR COOL STUFF!  
  
Shelinda: I COULD USE SOME NEW BARRETTES FOR MY HAIR.  
  
Mibsy: SHE'S GOT ALL KINDS OF GREAT THINGS. YOU'VE GOT TO SEE IT! IT WILL BLOW YOU AWAY! DIAMONDS, RUBY'S EMERALDS; ALL KINDS OF STUFF! EVEN SOME RHINESTONES!  
  
Shelinda: I LOVE THOSE!  
  
Mibsy: SHE'S GOT LOTS OF THEM IN LOTS OF COLOURS.  
  
Shelinda: PINK AND PURPLE?  
  
Mibsy: FOR SURE!  
  
Shelinda: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!  
  
Marvin: SHELINDA; BEAUTIFUL BUT A SHOP-A-HOLIC.  
  
Beryl: THE ORACLE SAYS IT'S TIME TO ATTACK THE OTHER DIMENSION TO UNLEASH THE POWER OF THE NEGA FORCE!  
  
Negaverse Minions: YES! YES!  
  
Beryl: BUT TO DO SO I SHALL REQUIRE A GREAT DEAL OF ENERGY. WE SHALL GET IT FROM THE PLANET EARTH. HORICITE, PRESENT YOURSELF AND TELL ME OF YOUR PROGRESS THERE.  
  
Horicite: YES, QUEEN BERYL. AS WE SPEAK, MY SERVANT MORGA IS ON THE OTHER SIDE PREPARING TO GATHER ENERGY. THE HUMANS ARE WEAK AND HELPLESS AND THEY WILL YIELD TO OUR WILL AND THEN NOTHING WILL STAND IN THE WAY OF THE GREAT NEGA FORCE.  
  
Beryl: DO NOT FAIL ME, HORICITE, I NEED THEIR ENERGY.  
  
Horicite: YES, MY QUEEN.  
  
Mibsy's Mom: COME ON IN! EVERYONE'S WELCOME. MAKE ME AN OFFER.  
  
Shelinda: MIBSY, WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
Mibsy's Mom: WELCOME LADIES! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO OWN DIAMONDS, SAPPHIRE ...  
  
Mibsy: I DON'T GET IT. MY MOM IS SURE ACTING STRANGE.  
  
Shelinda: YEAH. WHAT DID SHE PUT IN HER COFFEE THIS MORNING?  
  
Mibsy's Mom: TODAY ONLY, EVERYTHING IN THE STORE IS NINETY PER CENT OFF. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TRY ON ANYTHING. (quiet diabolical laughter) AND SURRENDER YOUR FRANTIC ENERGY TO QUEEN BERYL AND THE NEGA FORCE. I AM MORGA, LOYAL DISCIPLE TO THE NEGAVERSE, AND MY JEWELS WILL DRAIN AWAY ALL YOUR ENERGY!  
  
Horicite: YOU HAVE DONE WELL, MORGA. SO MUCH GREED! SO MUCH ENERGY! QUEEN BERYL WILL BE MOST PLEASED! FEED THE MEGAFORCE, FOOLISH HUMANS! QUEEN BERYL WILL SOON TRIUMPH. PREPARE THEM, MORGA, FOR HER TRIUMPHANT ARRIVAL.  
  
Morga: WITH PLEASURE.  
  
Mibsy: MOMMA!  
  
Mibsy's Mom: OH, MIBSY, WHAT A SURPRISE!  
  
Mibsy: SHELINDA AND I CAME TO SEE SOME RHINESTONE JEWELLERY!  
  
Mibsy's Mom: RHINESTONES! DON'T BE SILLY, GIRLS. HELP YOURSELF TO SOME DIAMONDS INSTEAD; THERE ARE PLENTY TO GO AROUND.  
  
Shelinda: DIAMONDS?  
  
Mibsy's Mom: WHY, YES! ANY FRIEND OF MIBSY'S DESERVES NOTHING BUT THE BEST.  
  
Shelinda: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!  
  
Mibsy's Mom: HERE, SHELINDA, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY ON THIS RING?  
  
Shelinda: WOULD I!  
  
Mibsy's Mom: IT'S A FLAWLESS TWENTY CARAT DIAMOND! FOR YOU, TEN DOLLARS.  
  
TWENTY CARATS ... TEN DOLLARS!  
  
Mibsy: SHELINDA, THIS IS WAY WEIRD!  
  
Shelinda: WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR MOM, MIBSY? I'VE NEVER SEEN HER LIKE THIS BEFORE.  
  
Mibsy: I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'M WORRIED.  
  
Shelinda: THIS PLACE IS TOTALLY WHACKO, MIBSY. WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
Mibsy: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?  
  
Shelinda: I THINK I'LL TAKE A NAP BEFORE SHOWING MY MOM MY GRADES.  
  
Mibsy: OKAY. SEE YOU TOMORROW, SHELINDA.  
  
Shelinda: OH NO! HOW CAN I TELL MOM I FLUNKED ANOTHER TEST? HOW CAN I SHOW HER THIS THING!  
  
Damon: WATCH IT, MEATBALL-HAIR.  
  
Shelinda: SORRY.  
  
Damon: A THIRTY! ARE YOU STUPID, OR JUST INCREDIBLY LAZY?  
  
Shelinda: HOW DARE YOU! GIVE ME THAT! THE NERVE OF THAT GUY CALLING ME A MEATBALL-HAIR! STILL, HE SURE IS CUTE.  
  
Damon: SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL ...  
  
Shelinda: OH! THE NEW SAILOR VIDEO GAME! I WISH I COULD BE LIKE SAILOR V! SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND SMART! SOME EXCITING IS ALWAYS HAPPENING IN HER LIFE. NOT LIKE MINE. WHO AM I KIDDING? I'LL NEVER BE SAILOR V. NOT WITH GRADES LIKE THIS! MOM'S GOING TO BLOW A GASKET WHEN SHE SEES THIS! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!  
  
Luna: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS CRY BABY? SHE'S THE ONE?  
  
Shelinda's Mom: SO HOW DID YOU DO ON YESTERDAY'S ALGEBRA TEST?  
  
Shelinda: TEST IN ALGEBRA?  
  
Mom: THE ONE YOU WERE STUDYING FOR THE OTHER NIGHT WITH MARVIN. YOU TWO WERE UP SO LATE AT THE LIBRARY. MARVIN'S MOM SAID HE GOT A 95, AND THEY'RE VERY DISAPPOINTED.  
  
Shelinda: OH YEAH, THAT ALGEBRA TEST. WELL ...  
  
Mom: SHELINDA, HOW DID YOU DO?  
  
Shelinda: IT'S LIKE THIS. I ...  
  
Mom: LET ME SEE.  
  
Shelinda: OKAY.  
  
Mom: YOU SAID YOU STUDIED! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO? GO BACK TO THE LIBRARY TO STUDY FOR A TEST!  
  
Shelinda: MOTHER, NO! PLEASE, IT'S TOO LATE IN THE AFTERNOON TO STUDY! IT'S BAD FOR THE BRAIN!  
  
Woman: SOMETHING'S WRONG. I FEEL VERY STRANGE.  
  
Woman: MERCY, ME! I FEEL AS IF I'M GOING TO ..  
  
Mibsy: MOMMA, I'M SCARED! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ALL YOUR CUSTOMERS?  
  
Morga: HA, HA, HA, HA!  
  
Mibsy: MOMMA!  
  
Morga: I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, MIBSY DEAR!  
  
Shelinda: STUDYING SO HARD IS VERY TIRING, ALL THOSE BOOKS! ALL THOSE WORDS! IT CAN'T BE TOO GOOD FOR A PERSON. HOW DOES MARVIN DO IT? I'M SO SLEEPY! OH ... SLEEP. HUH? YOU SCARED ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
Luna: WHY, SHELINDA, I CAME TO SEE YOU.  
  
Shelinda: A TALKING CAT! OH, MAN! I HAVE BEEN STUDYING TOO HARD.  
  
Luna: MY NAME IS LUNA, AND I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR A VERY LONG TIME. YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE AND I HAVE BEEN SENT HERE TO GUIDE YOU ON THE PATH TO YOUR ULTIMATE DESTINY. I WASN'T SURE IF YOU WERE THE ONE THE FIRST TIME WE MET. BUT I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU, AND NOW I ABSOLUTELY KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE SAILOR MOON.  
  
Shelinda: I'M HALLUCINATING!  
  
Luna: NO, YOU'RE NOT, SHELINDA. YOU'RE SAILOR MOON, AND YOUR FRIEND MIBSY IS IN BIG TROUBLE. YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP HER! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? THEN I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!  
  
Shelinda: WHAT IS THAT?  
  
Luna: IT'S A SPECIAL LOCKET JUST FOR YOU.  
  
Shelinda: FOR ME? IT'S BEAUTIFUL! HOW SHOULD I WEAR IT? ON MY ...  
  
Luna: SHELINDA, IT'S NOT JUST A PIECE OF JEWELLERY. LISTEN TO ME! DON'T YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING? SAILOR MOON, SWORN TO DEFEND THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON! POWERFUL EVIL FORCES HAVE APPEARED HERE ON EARTH AND THAT SPECIAL LOCKET CAN HELP YOU FIGHT THEM. YOU ARE SAILOR MOON AND YOU MUST FIGHT EVIL WHEN IT CONFRONTS YOU! YOU MUST NOT BE AFRAID.  
  
Shelinda: YEAH, RIGHT! JUST LIKE SAILOR V!  
  
Luna: THIS IS NO JOKE, SHELINDA! DO YOU HEAR ME? THIS IS YOUR DESTINY!  
  
Shelinda: MY DESTINY? I MUST BE DREAMING.  
  
Luna: IT'S NO DREAM. I'LL PROVE IT, SHELINDA. JUST REPEAT AFTER ME. "MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
Shelinda: OKAY. MOON PRISM POWER! WHAT HAPPENED? THIS DREAM IS GETTING WEIRDER AND WEIRDER! I'LL NEVER STUDY THAT HARD AGAIN! I WANT TO PLAY SAILOR V VIDEO GAMES, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THEM!  
  
Mibsy: HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!  
  
Sailor Moon: THAT'S MIBSY!  
  
Luna: THAT'S RIGHT. SHE'S IN BIG TROUBLE.  
  
Sailor Moon: YEAH, BUT WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP? YOU KEEP FORGETTING. I'M JUST A KID.  
  
Luna: YOU ARE SAILOR MOON. YOU WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU LOOK INTO YOUR HEART. BELIEVE IN YOURSELF.  
  
Sailor Moon: OKAY.  
  
Mibsy: SOMEBODY HELP ME!  
  
Morga: THERE'S NO ONE TO HELP YOU NOW, LITTLE GIRL.  
  
Mibsy: HELP ME!  
  
Morga: HA, HA, HA, HA! SOON YOU AND YOUR KIND WILL CEASE TO EXIST. ONCE QUEEN BERYL UNLEASHES THE NEGA FORCE, SHE WILL DESTROY YOU ALL.  
  
Sailor Moon: LET HER GO.  
  
Morga: WHAT'S THAT? Sailor Moon: I SAID, LET HER GO!  
  
Morga: AND WHO ARE YOU? Sailor Moon: ... WELL, MY NAME'S ... I AM SAILOR MOON, THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE! AND I SAY, ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I SHALL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL! AND THAT MEANS YOU!  
  
Morga: SAILOR MOON? NEVER HEARD OF YOU. AND I'M SURE I NEVER WILL AGAIN! ARISE, MY CHILDREN, AND SERVE THE GREAT POWER THAT IS THE NEGAVERSE! (zombie growling)  
  
Sailor Moon: LUNA, HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! THAT HURT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANY MORE!  
  
Luna: SAILOR MOON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU MUST FIGHT THIS EVIL MONSTER, OR THE WHOLE UNIVERSE COULD CEASE TO EXIST!  
  
Morga: HA, HA, HA, HA! HA, HA, HA, HA!  
  
Sailor Moon: I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANY MORE! I WANT TO GO HOME.  
  
Morga: FINE! I'LL SEND YOU AWAY FOR GOOD! NOW WHO MIGHT YOU BE?  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I AM TUXEDO MASK. SAILOR MOON, LOOK INTO YOUR HEART AND FIND THE WARRIOR WITHIN YOU. IT IS YOUR DESTINY.  
  
Sailor Moon: BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE A WARRIOR! (cries)  
  
Morga: STOP THAT IDIOT'S CRYING!  
  
Luna: SAILOR MOON, QUICKLY THROW YOUR TIARA AND THEN SAY "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
  
Sailor Moon: WHAT FOR, LUNA? WHAT GOOD IS THAT GOING TO DO?  
  
Luna: JUST DO IT!  
  
Sailor Moon: MOON TIARA MAGIC!  
  
Morga: NO!  
  
Sailor Moon: I DID THAT?  
  
Morga: I SHALL RETURN!  
  
Horicite: WHAT IS THE ENERGY? SOMEONE WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: YOU HAVE DONE WELL, SAILOR MOON, AND NOW MIBSY'S MOTHER AND ALL THE OTHER WOMEN ARE FREE. OTHERS WILL TEST YOU. DO NOT BE AFRAID. I WILL FIGHT WITH YOU!  
  
Luna: ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, SAILOR MOON? SPEAK TO ME!  
  
Sailor Moon: WHAT A HUNKY GUY!  
  
Mibsy: SHELINDA, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS, BUT MY MOM AND I HAD THE STRANGEST DREAM LAST NIGHT THAT WE WERE ATTACKED BY THIS HIDEOUS MONSTER AND THAT THIS BEAUTIFUL WARRIOR NAMED SAILOR MOON SAVED US!  
  
Girls: ARE YOU KIDDING? I HAD THE SAME DREAM! ME TOO! THAT'S VERY WEIRD. SHELINDA, ISN'T THAT THE WEIRDEST? SHELINDA?  
  
Shelinda: HEY, YOU GUYS, COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN. I WAS UP LATE LAST NIGHT AND I JUST NEED A LITTLE BIT MORE SLEEP. GOOD NIGHT. 


End file.
